A Blast From the Past
by OMG no way911
Summary: One night something goes seriously wrong when Angel's brothers play video games. She gets a little... Surprise when her brothers turn a pointless fight into something on a much larger scale. Seth/OC


A Blast From the Past  
Edward POV  
"Kill the zombies! Kill the zombies!" I screamed at Emmett who glared at me.  
I laughed as he thought he'd rather be killing me. I rolled my eyes and he turned around to join Jasper in slaughtering zombies on the playstation.  
I felt my eyes drift to Anie who had curled up to my side. On instinct I grab a blanket and cover her small body with it. Jake looks at me questioningly. I look at her and see she put her headphones in and know she's lost in her music.

"Sometimes she gets freaked out when we play, and this calms her down." I whisper to him and he nods. Renesmee was sleeping in the cottage with Bella. Everyone else besides Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Anie and I, were hunting.  
"Why does she freak out?" He says pulling the blanket up to her chin, and rubbing her shoulder. I read his thoughts.  
Poor girl. How could that insensitive man do that to her?  
I'd kill him if he came around my little sister again.  
"I would too." I say and he rolls his eyes at me for getting in his thoughts.  
"Well when we play, it gets heated." I say chuckling at a memory. I feel her laugh beneath me, her tiny shoulders shaking in her form of a silent laugh. I smile down at her and Jake grins down at her.  
"Emmett! What the heck! That was cheating!" I hear Jasper yell.  
"Uh oh. Watch her." I say and jake scoots closer and moves her so she's against him. She opens her eyes and he smiles down at her reassuringly. She smiles back at him and closes her eyes again.

"What Jasper, that's stupid! I didn't cheat! If anyone cheated it was you!" Emmett yells back and throws the controller to the side. It flies toward Anie and Jake catches it and flings it to the other side glaring at Emmett. She opens her eyes and looks from Jake, to me, and then to Emmett and Jasper arguing, and lets out a nervous sigh.  
"It'll be okay Ani-" Jake starts to say but stops when he realizes he's calling her by our nickname.

"You can call me Anie." She says still having her eyes trained to her still arguing brothers. He smiles at her and nods.  
She rubs her arms and I step between them.  
"Stop, your freaking Anie out!" I say and he shrugs me off.  
"How can you think I cheated?! I didn't do anything?!" Emmett says throwing his hands up.  
"You shot me when I was on your team! How did I cheat?!" Jasper snarls back at him.  
"I don't know! But your doing way better than you ever were before!" Emmett growls, his eyes widening.

"Em. This is ridiculous!" I hear a tiny voice say behind me.

"NO IT'S NOT!" He roars at Anie, his hand flying around and hitting her as he's trying to throw his arms up.  
We all freeze and look at her.  
She let out a squeak as Emmett's hand came in contact with her cheek, but other than that she's frozen. She mutters one word.  
"D- daddy?"  
Jasper looks from Anie's terrified face back to Emmett and snarls.  
"Jacob. Take her outside." He says and Jacob wraps her in his arms and walks her outside.

Jacob POV

I'm pacing around while Angel is huddled by a tree with her wings wrapped around her.  
I hear a lot of yelling and see Quill emerge in wolf form. He looks at angel and rushes to her. She looks up at his face and mumbles a 'hi'.  
He looks at me with a panicked face on his wolf features. He sits down next to Angel and she leans into his fur, pulling her wings into her back.

"Tell him." She mumbles. He looks at me.  
"Her brothers were playing a game, and jasper and Emmett were fighting. She tried to talk to him, but he hit her."  
Quill growls and I see Angel vibrate a little from the rumbling going through him.  
"Accidentally Jake!" She grumbles at me. Quill looks down at her and sets his head in her lap. She smiles and hugs his head softly.  
Uh oh. Wait a second.

"Seth's coming now isn't he?"

Quill looks up and winces at something. I run behind a tree and phase.

Gonna kill him.  
Gonna kill him.  
Gonna kill him.

He hurt her, and I'm gonna kill him.  
I sigh and Seth rolls into the clearing and looks from the house, to me, to Angel with Quills head in her lap and rushes over to her.  
Seems only Leah and Embry stuck to patrolling.  
Quill. Patrol. Now.  
He looks at me and then to Angel, and reluctantly moves his head and touches his nose to her head. She gives him a sad little smile. I just can't resist. She's Nessie's aunt, well they have more of a sisterly bond, and she's like my sister too.

_Ugh. Never mind. Fine._

_Thanks man. I can't leave her. She's my little sister._

_They're coming_. Seth growls looking at the door. He lays down beside her and she rubs his neck and he moans. She kisses his head and he barks back at her.  
I roll my eyes and Quill chuckles inside his head.  
Little lovesick puppy.  
Your the one who INSISTS on helping Claire get ready for PRESCHOOL in the morning.  
Quill growls and, sensing something happened, Angel flicks Seth's head, and hugs Quill.  
Quill rumbles another laugh and Seth puts his head down, pouting.  
Seth. Go phase back.  
His head perks up at me, and he reluctantly moves from his imprint. He goes behind a tree to phase back. He comes out in cutoff shorts, but not a t-shirt.  
"What?" He says sinking down beside Angel. She buries her face in his bare chest.

Oh that's why.

_Yea you should've seen them when we found Paul's teddy bear._

_I was, you idiot._

_Oh yea. _

I roll my eyes, and Edward comes out alone.  
"Anie. Emmett wants to apologize. Can he?" He says leaning down beside her.  
"Yea. Send him down." She says rubbing Quill bristling neck fur with one hand, and clutching Seth's arm in another. I sit loyally behind her and she leans against me. I lay my head next to her thigh and she strokes my neck fur. Edward turns around to look at three of us positioned by his sister.  
"Thank you. She needs you." He says and I lift my head and dip it towards him. He nods and goes to get Emmett.  
Angel lets out a nervous sigh I nudge her. Seth kisses her head and Quill sets his head in her lap again. She sees Emmett coming towards us with Jasper, and shifts a little.

"Mutts. Can I talk to my sister alone please?" He says growling at us.  
Quill lifts his head and lets out the most vicious snarl I've ever heard since someone made a joke about him being a perv.  
Angel huffs at Emmett. Well it's more like a little puff of air escaping through her nose.

She gets up while gently prying herself from us and sticks her finger in Emmett's face.  
"Don't call them MUTTS! That's my boyfriend and my brothers!" She says glaring at him. He looks down at her finger that's now prodding his chest and chuckles.  
_She's so tiny jake _, Quill thinks chuckling a little.

Yea I know. Small but mighty.

Edward laughs from beside Emmett.  
"Yea sorry I called them what they are Anie. I also want to say sorry for what I did back there. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just mad. I should be more careful since your so sensitive." He says and at the end she just kind of stares at him.  
"Yea I am. Deal with it."

Seth is the first to jump up to her.

Quill and I jump up too and sit down beside her. Jasper drags Emmett away and Edward hugs Anie tightly to his chest before leaving us. Quill lets out a small whine when she shakes a little under Seth's arms.  
"It's okay. I'm fine." She whispers and hugs my neck and then Quills.  
"Thank you Jake. Thanks Quill. I love you both." She says as she hugs us. Quill barks and I nod and nudge her softly.

"What you don't love me?" Seth exclaims and Anie leaps into his outstretched arms. He nuzzles his head into her neck, and lifts her up off the ground. He pulls away and they start to kiss.  
Oh here we go again. Quill whines a little.  
She laughs and jumps back to flick his head. He barks and she hugs him one last time before retreating back to the house.

"Bye Jake! Bye Quill! Breathe a word of this to anyone your dead!" She yells before disappearing.

I'm glad she's alright, and that she survived this Blast From the Past.


End file.
